


Deal

by KatrinaRice



Series: BottomErwinWeek 2020 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, Virginity, bottomerwinweek, bottomerwinweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: A deal is a deal. No matter how odd it may seem.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: BottomErwinWeek 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786141
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Deal

“God,” Levi huffs out sourly, maybe even a bit annoyed, taking in a deep breath in through his nose, releasing it audibly through his mouth in a slow fashion, the whole thing sounding like an elongated sigh, the hot air tickling Erwin’s exposed cock head right in front of Levi’s lips, the shorter man’s fingers wrapped around the base of the girth, holding it in place.

Erwin tilts his head, grinning down at his lover grimly. “You make it sound as if you don’t like my dick... It’s almost hurting my feelings, Levi,” he mocks him, making the raven-haired man, who’s kneeling in front of his way taller boyfriend of six months, scoff and raise his head, glare up the blond.

“I _do_ like your dick,” he says sternly, “but only when you shove it into my ass, not into my _mouth_ …!” he clarifies, scoffing one more time before looking back at Erwin’s rather big cock, twitching slightly in his hand.

“You know you don’t _have_ to do this,” the blond man murmurs, threading his big fingers through Levi’s dark hair – but the man smacks his hand away.

“Don’t fucking touch me, bastard,” he practically snarls at him, and Erwin rolls his eyes, smirking.

“…you can just stop, Levi,” he tells him, voice gentler than before. But Levi just tuts, a little more aggressive.

“Shut up, Erwin.”

The blond sighs. A few moments of silence pass in which Levi just stares at his partner’s dick, chewing on his bottom lip. “Levi—“

“Shut! Up! Er! Win!” Levi grunts at him through clenched teeth, and Erwin does as he’s being asked to do, not able to contain a grin, though.

Because it amuses him how eager Levi is on overcoming his own… disgust.

It’s not as if he’s disgusted by Erwin’s dick. He loves his cock, Erwin knows. Just a few days ago he rode it so hard, moaning out shamelessly into the night how “fucking good that piece of fat meat” felt inside of him. But it’s like the raven said before: He likes Erwin’s cock in his ass – not in his mouth; and that’s a place Erwin’s dick actually has never _been_ in before.

It’s supposed to explore that area today. Because Erwin and Levi made a deal.

 _“I’ll let you fuck me, if you suck my cock…”_ , Erwin had promised; and Levi had agreed.

_“Fine.”_

And now here they are.

Erwin tries to card his hand through his boyfriend’s hair again. This time, Levi lets him, despite growling a bit at him. Like an angry cat, or rather an angry dog. Erwin chuckles.

“You really don’t need to do this.”

“Fuck you,” Levi scoffs, making Erwin release another deep, dark chuckle. Because he actually likes it when his dark-haired boyfriend is this feisty, crude, vulgar.

“Ah, yes,” he hums in a teasing tone, “that’s what you want to do so badly, huh?”

“And I will.”

Erwin grins. “Not if you don’t take my cock into that sweet mouth of yours…”

“I will…” Levi growls.

“Oh, really?” Erwin picks up in a mocking tone, “because to me it looks like you’ve been staring at my dick for ten minutes now without doing anything, princess…”

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Levi hisses, glaring at Erwin again.

“What would you prefer? Baby-doll, honey-bunny, sugar pie?”

“Shut the fuck up, Erwin, or I will fucking bite your dick off!”

The blond man laughs coldly. “For that you would actually have to take it into your mouth first, darling, and that’s not happening, is it?”

Levi’s never given head to anybody. The thought of a dick in his mouth had always disgusted him, the mere idea of pre-cum and the actual semen on his tongue, in his throat, going down into his belly, made the raven-haired gag. However, Levi had expressed his wish to overcome this predicament, whatever it was, because he had started feeling bad about Erwin always pleasuring him orally so eagerly while he could never pay back the favour. And because both men liked it a little harder, were quite playful in bed, and Levi was always up for a challenge, this deal was the way they had chosen to solve this… situation.

And actually, Erwin is beginning to have a lot of fun with this, watching Levi get frustrated while staring at his dick.

“I said, shut the fuck up, Erwin…” Levi repeats, his voice strained.

“Want me to just grab your head and push it down your throat?”

“If you do that, I swear to God, you’ll be sleeping alone for the rest of the year.”

“That would be a shame… for you,” Erwin adds, grinning, “because I know how much your ass is craving my dick…”

“ _Your_ ass is craving _my_ dick, dumbass,” Levi shoots back, sounding almost a bit appalled.

“Yeah, it is,” Erwin agrees, making Levi lift his gaze, looking up at Erwin almost a bit surprised, “so you’d better start sucking on that cock so I get the pounding that you so desperately want to give me.”

While Levi had never sucked on a cock, Erwin had never taken one, had never bottomed before. But he was willing to change that. Because with Levi he had finally found a partner he felt confident enough to do it with.

He trusted Levi.

He loved the man.

Just like Levi loved him.

“Fuck…” Levi mumbles licking over his lips. “Fine,” he then says in his typical, low, beautiful voice that makes you think he doesn’t give a shit, when, in fact, he does. “Let’s do this shit.”

Erwin chuckles, but that chuckling turns into an utterly surprised gasp, as he’s inhaling the air sharply, when Levi – indeed – ‘does this shit’, leans forward, takes a part of Erwin’s cock slowly into his mouth, his lips gliding over Erwin’s length as he keeps his eyes squeezed shut, his throat producing a kind of laborious sound Erwin cannot place into any category. It’s definitely not a sound of nearly gagging. Not yet, at least.

“Oh fuck…” Erwin pants, his hands automatically grabbing Levi’s slender but firm shoulders, as the raven-haired drags his tongue along the underside of his cock as he pulls his lips off of Erwin’s prick, making sure to suck at the tip before releasing it again, which makes Erwin’s balls tingle. “Ugh…!”

“Fuck…” Levi groans, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You really like this, huh?” he mumbles, shortly looking up at his boyfriend, who cannot even talk right now; because even if it was just a small taste of a blowjob, lasting for only a few seconds, the inside of Levi’s mouth, his tongue against his cock, the man’s lips on his prick, felt _amazing_. Then, Levi gives his crown a kiss, a flick with his tongue, grimacing slightly as he picks up a bead of pre-cum as his wet muscle moves over Erwin’s slit, and Erwin’s body trembles all over, because Levi’s tongue moving over his cock head causes arousal to start pooling in his belly.

“Is it… bad?” he asks Levi, breathlessly, who is still holding his cock in his hand. “The… taste?”

Levi licks over his lips before reciprocating his lover’s gaze, Erwin’s eyes glassy, as if a little fog had glazed them. “…It’s all right…” he says, smirking sassily, before focussing on Erwin’s cock again, his tongue gliding over the exposed tip one more time, making Erwin moan loudly, the sound growing in volume and desperation as the raven-haired man chooses to give the tip another suck, definitely taking some more of Erwin’s pre-cum into his mouth. “Salty and sour…” he mumbles lowly, causing a shiver to speed down Erwin’s body, causes his length in Levi’s hand to twitch slightly.

“…as disgusting as you thought it would be?” he dares to ask, his voice nearly a rumbling, because only after those few oral ministrations by his lover Erwin is already aroused as hell, his fingers rubbing both of Levi’s shoulders in a gentle, an encouraging fashion.

“Close,” Levi says – but he traces the outline of Erwin’s mushroom-shaped cock head nonetheless with his tongue, licking over his frenulum next, causing the blond man to release another deep moan, causing yet another shiver to speed down the big man’s spine. Levi stops and wipes his mouth once more with the back of his free hand, glaring at Erwin. “For God’s sake, would you stop producing so much of your shitty juice…!”

Erwin bites his tongue, holding back another moan as Levi’s breath brushes over his very sensitive tip.

“S-sorry…” he mumbles. Because despite their games seeming a bit harsh, he really cherishes Levi, and he would never want to truly force him to do something he didn’t want to do; his offers of Levi not having to go through with this ordeal were sincere.

Levi scoffs. “Pervert,” he mumbles, a very light smirk playing at his lips, before he drags his tongue all across the underside of Erwin’s dick, starting from the base, travelling up a particularly thick vein, until his wet muscle is back on the crown, swirling around it, making Erwin’s knees buckle a little.

Then, he does something clever, using his thumb to wipe away the new, tiny bead of Erwin’s ‘shitty juice’ leaking out of his slit, before the dark-haired man takes it back into his mouth. Deeper this time, making Erwin throw his head back, because Levi’s mouth, his tongue, is wet and moist and tight. And then Levi puckers his lips and begins to suck on Erwin’s length slowly, beginning to bob his head shallowly for a few moments, making Erwin feel blissful, before he slides off of Erwin’s cock with a loud plop, releasing a groan. A groan that doesn’t sound very pleased. And when Erwin opens his eyes, he sees Levi wiping his mouth again, a few times actually, seeming as if he was trying to scrape the lingering cock-taste off his lips and tongue, also open and closing his mouth, as if he was doing jaw-exercises.

“You okay…?” he asks, and Levi clicks his tongue in an irritated fashion.

“Of course I’m not okay!” he grumbles, “I just had a fucking _dick_ in my _mouth_ , Erwin. _Your_ fucking, huge dick, bastard. And your pre-cum tastes like shit.”

Levi’s words are harsh. But Erwin’s not hurt. Not really. “I never complain when your dick-juice tastes horrid,” he retorts calmly.

“Of course you don’t,” Levi spits out, once more glaring at his partner, “you’re a disgusting pervert and you _love_ eating my cum.”

Erwin can’t suppress a smirk. “True,” he agrees, “but your cum _does_ taste off a lot of times, darling…”

Levi breaks the eyes contact, clearly teed off a tiny bit. Maybe also a bit embarrassed. He doesn’t bite back verbally immediately like he usually would.

Instead, Levi just takes Erwin’s cock back into his mouth, even deeper this time, surprising Erwin, making the man throw his head back as his dick is suddenly engulfed by all that warm, moist, tight flesh. He begins to groan shamelessly as Levi starts bobbing his head, in earnest now, making arousal race through the blond man’s body like an electrical current; unstoppable.

Because Erwin had been fantasising about this moment for so long, and now that it is finally turning into reality, he cannot contain his excitement and enthusiasm. Everything is turning him on. Levi’s hand tightening around his base, the other one digging into his thigh as he tries to keep going, the tongue pressing against his hard cock, his lips gliding up and down his length, the suction caused by the shorter man’s mouth – and Erwin loses control, his mind spiralling, his heart beating heavily in his chest, the muscles of his abdomen jumping, seat sizzling through his veins.

Instinct takes over, and his hands leave his boyfriend’s shoulders, latch onto his skull instead, grip his black hair, holding his head in place as Erwin, completely reduced to an animal heat, starts moving his hips, thrusting into that searing, wet, tight space, as he begins to fuck Levi’s face – and the protesting sounds, the tortured moans, the gurgling, choking and gagging sounds don’t reach him at first, as his orgasm starts building up, obliterating any reason left.

Until Levi fulfils part of his previous threat, sinking his teeth into Erwin’s flesh while also digging his fingernails painfully into his ball sack – and that’s a kind of pain that doesn’t get Erwin going; because it just _hurts_ , like a bitch, severs the animal from man, makes Erwin’s yell out and release his boyfriend’s hair, the younger one pulling back immediately, coughing, breaking the line of spit mingled with pre-cum still connecting his mouth with Erwin’s dick with a look of anger and disgust on his face.

And Erwin’s flabbergasted. Horrified.

Because he was merely seconds away from climaxing in Levi’s mouth. And that wasn’t part of the deal. Because all Erwin had wanted was his boyfriend to _suck_ on his dick. Sucking him _off_ wasn’t on the table.

“Shit,” he murmurs, his body still trembling slightly, dick still hard and twitching, though it begins to grow soft slowly as more terror floods Erwin. “I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean to—“

“Shut up, old man,” Levi snarls, wiping his mouth with Erwin’s discarded t-shirt he picked up from the stool as he stands up. “I’m gonna go wash my teeth and you,” he says in a menacing way, pointing his finger at Erwin who flinches as this happens, “you bastard are going to wait for me right here. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes,” Erwin murmurs, a slightly unpleasant shiver running down his spine.

Levi comes back after a few minutes. Erwin’s soft by then. And ashamed. “Listen,” he starts as soon as the dark-haired enters the chamber. But then the words remain stuck in his throat. Because Levi is still naked – and his cock is as hard as fucking marble.

He stops right in front of Erwin, glaring up the taller man, his hand rising slowly. And as he’s pointing down to his own crotch, he hisses a demand at Erwin.

“Your turn.”

And Erwin obeys, sinking down to his knees obediently to take Levi’s twitching cock into his mouth, to suck on in as if his life depended on that action, him actually being the one to reach for Levi’s hands, leading them onto his head, giving him a way of payback – and Levi takes it; his fingers fisting into Erwin’s hair, beginning to steer his head and thus his mouth up and down onto his dick harshly, grunting above him as he also begins to thrust into his lover’s cavity, push his cock down his throat, fucking Erwin’s scull.

Until Levi almost climaxes, ripping Erwin’s mouth off in what was probably the last second, breathing hard.

And then, it truly is Erwin’s term to keep his end of the bargain.

“I sucked on your disgusting cock, just like you demanded,” Levi breathes out, still trying to calm himself down, “so now I get to fuck you. Right?”

“Right,” Erwin whispers, his body beginning to tremble in a peculiar way as he stands up and watches Levi retrieve the bottle of lube. “I suppose you don’t want to eat me out before you open me up, huh?” he nonetheless teases in a sultry tone.

Levi scoffs. “Fucking twat,” he murmurs, “go rinse that fucked up mouth of yours and then get back here.”

“Why?”

“Because, obviously, I want to kiss you, you big, daft fuck, and I can’t do that because you just had my dick in your mouth!” Levi curses – and Erwin nearly runs into the bathroom to comply, get his mouth clean. Just like he’d cleaned his ass before they started all of this. And he cannot deny the fact that he is nervous about the things to unfold in the bedroom.

Nervous, but also excited.

Levi’s lying on his back, arms folded underneath his head when Erwin comes back, his dick still half-solid. He turns to lie on his side as Erwin approaches, patting the empty space right next to him, an invitation for his lover to join him on the bed. One that Erwin very gladly accepts, as he also accepts Levi’s lips pressing against his, the man’s tongue poking his lips and entering his mouth. He accepts Levi’s hand rummaging over his cleanly shaven chest, his trained arms. He accepts Levi twisting him around, making him lie on his back while the raven climbs on top of him, kissing him ever deeper, while he’s pinning both of Erwin’s arm into the mattress just a above his head.

Erwin accepts his lover taking over control. He gladly gives him the power to do anything to him.

Because he trusts him. And he wants this.

Levi’s eyes seem darker when their lips break apart and the smaller man gazes down at his boyfriend, his fingers still wrapped around his arms. His face is lined with lust. But there is also something soft about it, making Erwin’s barriers break down.

“Are you mad at me?” he asks weakly – and Levi’s face softens up even more. He smiles down at the blond man.

“No,” he whispers, placing a playful, short kiss on the tip of Erwin’s big nose, and warmth spreads all over Erwin’s insides, making him feel glad, “I’m not mad at you, Erwin. And I will only fuck you, if you really want it,” Levi adds in a gentle tone.

“We had a deal,” Erwin reminds him, grinning slightly, “and I really want you to fuck me, Levi.”

He sees the black-haired man shudder lightly as he says those words. And just one second later Levi leans down to kiss Erwin some more.

“I’ll be gentle,” the raven-haired man promises softly – and keeps his word, taking his time with everything. It all unfolds as if Erwin was watching it being played back to him in slow motion, his eyes not leaving Levi’s form, watching intently as the man takes the lube into his hands – they both got tested after three months of being together, have stopped using condoms. Because as much as Levi detests the idea of cum coming anywhere near his mouth, he loves Erwin coming inside of him. And Erwin accepts that. Just as the man accepts the fact that tonight, Levi will be the one climaxing inside of _him_.

He wants it. Craves it even. Because this is Levi, his first proper boyfriend, not just some man for whom Erwin was just a secret side dish and who went home to his wife and his kids after tossing in the sheets with Erwin. Not a man who didn’t want to be in a committed relationship with the blond. A nobody.

This is Levi Ackerman.

The man who invaded Erwin’s life, claimed his position, his part in it. Who even brags with conquering Erwin’s heart, a proud boyfriend, who supports Erwin in whatever he does – who wasn’t afraid to confess his love, transform the chemistry between them into something solid.

“Ugh!” Erwin grimaces as Levi slips his first finger through the man’s sphincter.

“Relax, honey…” Levi coos, “touch your dick slowly, okay? Just like I always do.”

It helps. A lot, Erwin muses, as he is telling his nerves to calm the fuck down.

It’s not like he’s scared. But then again, maybe he is. But in a good way. Like you’re scared before going on a really wild rollercoaster ride – and that’s actually what he is experiencing right now; an up and down. Pain and pleasure alternating – until Levi makes out Erwin’s sweet spot and begins to message it with two of his fingers, pushing the stinging from the stretch to the back of Erwin’s mind, making a new heat spread through his dick, his balls and even the whole of his abdomen. It’s a form of arousal that Erwin has never felt before, making his whole body jump, making the blond man press his head back firmly into the pillow, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head, deep, elongated moans pouring from his lips.

“Fuck,” Levi whispers hoarsely, pulling his fingers out of Erwin’s hole, whose thighs have begun to tremble. Their gazes meet – and Erwin’s sure he hasn’t seen Levi this aroused in a while. And their sex life is amazing. So that really means something. “I’m gonna put it in now,” Levi announces, sounding like a madman murmuring to himself as he coats his dick with the lube, squeezing some more into Erwin’s hole directly, before he begins to push in – slowly.

Once more it’s a mix of pain and pleasure. But once Levi is seated inside fully, his thick cock pressing against Erwin’s prostate even without the man moving, Erwin begins to feel purely good.

It’s heaven, actually, when Levi starts to thrust into him. His movements are languid and careful in the beginning. Until they aren’t anymore. Until they aren’t making love any more, but _fucking_ , and Erwin finds himself moaning like he’s never moaned before, his fingers digging into the sheets as his body writhes on the mattress; and then Levi makes it a thousand times more intense as he reaches out for Erwin’s cock and begins to stroke it in the rhythm of his hips slamming into his boyfriend. Until the hard orgasm washes over Erwin like a tsunami – decimating all and everything, making him nearly release a scream.

Because it just feels so good.

Levi collapses on top of him, his dick sliding out of Erwin’s hole. His still agitated breathing a light burning to Erwin’s chest.

“That was… fucking… hot…” the raven-haired manages to mumble between his breaths and Erwin grins.

“We should make deals more often…” he mutters, wrapping his arms around Levi, who chuckles, breathing a kiss onto Erwin’s chest as he starts to stroke his moist skin.

“Okay… How about this: If you clean your apartment according to my standards, I will allow you to eat me out again. How does that sound?” the black-haired suggests. And Erwin agrees.

“…I will start right away!”

**END**


End file.
